1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an electrophotographic process has not only been used in a copying machine, but has also been widely used in a network printer in an office, a printer of a personal computer, a printer for print on demand, and the like according to the development of devices or improvement of a communication network in the information society, and realization of high image quality, highspeed, high reliability, small scale, light weight, and energy savings has been more strongly required in black and white and color printing.
In the electrophotographic process, a fixed image is generally formed through plural steps of electrically forming an electrostatic charge image on a photoreceptor (image holding member) using a photoconductive substance, with various units, developing the electrostatic charge image using a developer containing a toner, transferring a toner image on the photoreceptor to a recording medium such as paper through an intermediate transfer member or directly, and fixing the transferred image onto the recording medium.